Gives You Hell
by BurningSky
Summary: Songfic/AU - When Arthur breaks up with him, how does Merlin cope? Simple, he gives Arthur hell in his own Merlinish way... I suck at summaries. Second chapter is up, this time from Arthur's point of view - Two Shot story
1. Gives You Hell

****

**Plot Bunnies started working on this after watching the latest episode of Glee, other then that I have no idea where this came from.**

**This is a one shot at the moment, but if I can find another song I will add another chapter (Song suggestions are welcome)**

**And it's not had a beta read over it... So I apologise in advnace for any mistakes :)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the characters nor do I own the song. They belong the the BBC and The All american Rejects**

* * *

Merlin hadn't taken the break up that well at all and since then hadn't been the same happy witty Merlin everybody knew and loved, he was so detached from day to day life the a comparison could be made between him and a zombie.  
**  
**_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
and it never feels out of place  
And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

But the past two weeks had been different, the 'replacement' Merlin disappeared almost like a substitute teacher as the old Merlin returned like he had been gone on a long relaxing holiday.

His usual smile on his face as he strolled casually onto the college grounds on the first day of his positive mood swing, the change had been sudden and so it was a shock to Gwen and Morgana when the 'old' Merlin had returned, worry soon replaced the shock when they noticed him glance over at Arthur with a faltering smile, his glance being met by the blonde.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

_When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

The smile was soon back when he broke away from the gaze Arthur had been holding him in, a grin replacing it as his two best friends linked arms with him with almost tenuous smiles on their own faces.

"So what have I missed?" Merlin asked as walked in the direction of Arthur, looking back and forth between the girls on either side of him. The girls gushed with heaps of gossip information, talking about the latest scandals and taking great care to steer away from the topic they knew would be taboo until bought up by Merlin himself.

Merlin let out a loud laugh as he walked past Arthur and his new 'boyf' glad to be back to normal and in the company of his best friends, the look of confusion on Arthur's face was priceless and he was undoubtedly turning round in his seat to stare after the lanky yet slender body of his ex.

_Now where's your picket fence love  
and where's that shiny car,  
and did it ever get you far_

You see the thing is Arthur always gets what he wants... Or so Morgana (Arthur's twin sister) had told Merlin, after all that shiny silver Lamborghini was not affordable with a student wage. So when he had seen the attention the new boy was getting Arthur couldn't resist he was a man whore and Merlin knew it, which was why he reluctantly agreed to go out with Arthur in the first place, but now he was relishing in Arthur's confusion as his own happiness returned.

_You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are_

"Are you ok Merlin?" Arthur asked, finally getting the slightly taller boy to himself in an empty corridor.

"Yeah," Merlin answered slowly "... why?" Merlin asked.

"I err...." Arthur began obviously uncomfortable with the situation between the two. "I just saw the way you were after we broke up, and was kinda surprised by the sudden change," Merlin waited to be sure Arthur was serious before snorting with laughter.

"You thought I would be crying over you for longer?" Merlin questioned with a grin on his face. "Arthur you weren't that great a boyfriend, you turned up to ten percent of the dates we had, and were uninterested unless I let you eat my face."

"Eat your face?" Arthur asked confused.

"You're rubbish at kissing," Merlin replied with a shrug of the shoulders. "I only stayed with you because of those rumours going round about your amazing skills in bed; well... let's just say the kissing was better," Arthur's cheeks flushed red as his eyes narrowed angrily.

_And truth be told I miss you_

Merlin turned slowly and began to walk away from the seething Arthur, his own smile faltering as he thought over what he had said to Arthur... He was finding ways to make Arthur hurt like he had, after all Arthur wasn't that bad a kisser.

_And truth be told I'm lying_

The smile returned quickly as Merlin laughed to himself, yes Arthur was that bad a kisser. Merlin had volunteered at an old people's home from time to time; the residents enjoyed the company of the new visitor and were very reluctant to see him go without thanking him, with the women planting what Merlin could only describe as wet sloppy smackers on his cheeks... now imagine that but on your lips, and that was Arthur for you.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

_When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

After having their talk Arthur began to avoid Merlin as much as possible, preferring to be with the new 'boyf' who Merlin found out was called Cedric, when avoiding Merlin wasn't possible he averted his gaze instead.

Merlin honestly thought Cedric made an excellent boyfriend; he was loyal and put up with the annoying tendencies of Arthur quite patiently... But so had he and look where that had got him, Cedric, in short, was a fool.

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

The bad times as Merlin described them were exactly that... bad times, he didn't want anybody to see how affected he was by the break up.

"Here's the necklace you bought me for our one year anniversary... not that I expect you to remember what you bought it for, after all Morgana did have to remind you," Merlin said as he pulled a long rectangular box out of his bag after managing to corner Arthur. "The CDs you bought me for my birthday, which you again forgot." Merlin continued rummaging in his bag after handing the CDs over to a stunned Arthur, "and the DVDs for Christmas."

"Merlin, I gave these to you as gifts," Arthur whispered quietly.

"I don't need reminders of you in my life," Merlin replied simply as he continued to root around in his bag for one last thing. "And the promise ring you gave me." Merlin pulled the box out of his bag and looked at Arthur as he handed it over, the look on his face heart wrenching as he whispered two words.

"I'm sorry."

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

The relationship between Arthur and Cedric flourished, Cedric had more in common with Arthur then Merlin ever did, they both enjoyed support shared the same views on politics amongst other things. But....  
_  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell.  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well._

"This is why I don't date bi-guys," Merlin muttered more to himself then anything, but both Gwen and Morgana nodded their heads in agreement as they watched Cedric making out with Sophia.

"How's Arthur coping?" Gwen asked as she looked away from the public display of affection which was becoming more and more heated with every second.

"As well as Merlin was to begin with," Morgana replied.

"He'll get over it soon... If he's anything like me he's gonna give Cedric Hell.

****

* * *

  
**So what did you all think? Let me know by reviewing :)**

Oh! And by reading this story without reviewing you are agreeing to sign your soul away... I'm joking obviously, but it would be nice if you all reviewed :P


	2. Everywhere

**I found another song! This one is called Everywhere by Michelle Branch... Master Blaster does a pretty good club cover**

**Again it's not had a beta read over it... So I apologise in advnace for any mistakes :)**

****

**Disclaimers: I do not own the characters nor do I own the song. They belong the the BBC and Michelle Branch

* * *

**

The break up really hadn't bothered Arthur that much; he had been dumped once or twice before so it was nothing new to him. However this sense of loss, guilt and want was something he had never experienced before.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

It had all begun not long after the break up with Cedric, it was like a form of self torture his mind was inflicting upon itself. It first happened when he was in bed asleep, his unconsciousness taking him back to a time when he shared his bed with another, his dreams showing him the pale lithe body of Merlin laying next to him their spooning position was one of their favourites.

"I love you Merlin," Arthur whispered half asleep as he reached out for Merlin, waking fully when he found nothing or rather a certain somebody was missing from his bed, the feeling of loss flooded his mind and body instantaneously.

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there_

After the first night of dreaming about Merlin it became a recurring thing, every dream was about Merlin but with different situations; their first date, picnics, movies, going to pubs with friends, and sexual encounters. But it was always the same when he woke; Merlin was not and probably would never be in the same bed as him again.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

Lunchtimes we no longer as enjoyable as they use to be, Arthur couldn't sit with his sister because she sat with Merlin, and he couldn't sit with Lancelot because now sat with Gwen who like his sister sat with Merlin. This left Sophia, Cedric, and Nimueh and Valiant... other then the fact it would have been extremely awkward Arthur found that Sophia and Cedric were vainer then him, and the other two were just annoying. So he sat alone at a table in the corner of the courtyard, crossing his arms on the table to lay his head down as his eyes closed automatically, no longer alone now that he could see Merlin and himself playing on the beach they had visited during the summer holidays.

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

"No Arthur stay away from him," Morgana said calmly, her glare on the other hand was anything but calm.

"I love-"

"You don't even know the meaning of the word!" Morgana interrupted and all but screamed at him. "Two months Arthur, two months before Merlin began to gain some normality in his life, I won't let that happen again."

"He's all I think about 'Gana, when I close my eyes, when I let my mind wander, and even when I sleep. I feel nothing but loss and guilt for what I did to Merlin-"

"Good, you should."

"I know," Arthur whispered. "I need him Morgana, I feel like I'm going to drown without him... I am nothing without him."

"You never were much of a swimmer," Morgana commented more to herself as she looked at the swimming trophies she had won. "I'm not going to help you," she said as she turned to face Arthur, "But I won't stop you trying," she paused before carrying on, "I might be your sister, but if you hurt him again Arthur I will personally castrate you."

"Thank you," he whispered

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

Arthur had been attempting to write Merlin a letter for two hours, screwed up pieces of paper evidence of his attempt at writing the perfect letter littered his bedroom floor. Arthur was currently re-reading the one he had just written, a small smile pulling on his lips in satisfaction, he folded the paper in half placing it in an envelope and sealing it before searching out for Morgana who had agreed to pass on the letter

"Dear Merlin,

I know you probably hate me and don't want to read this, but I hope you will. I've never really had to do this before so I don't know where to start... I guess apologising for what I did to you would be a good place to start.

There is something I need to tell you, these past few weeks have been hell for me; I feel like I have lost an important part of me a part not easily replaced... you. You see the problem is I can't stop thinking about you Merlin; when I close my eyes and when I'm asleep my mind is always on you.

I love you Merlin

I know nothing I ever do will be enough to make up for what I did and put you through, so all I can do is hope that in time you will come to forgive me. And maybe one day we could be friends again, or even more if you wanted.

Forever Yours  
Arthur"

Merlin looked up from the letter with a confused look on his face, the Arthur he knew would never have written this but then again he would never have thought Arthur was gay or even bi.

'Friends sounds good' Merlin thought to himself, after all he still missed Arthur.

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

Their hands had barely brushed but they had both felt the spark, the spine tingling sensation that had caused an almost instantaneous lust between the two.

"We go slow this time," Merlin said in between breaths as he rested his own forehead against Arthur's.

"I can do slow," Arthur muttered as he pulled his hands out from Merlin's trousers and placed them on the smaller boy's hips.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_  
_So tell me_  
_Do you see me?_

"I love you Merlin,"

"Love you Arthur."

****

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know :)**


End file.
